vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Super Robot Wars)
Summary Godzilla (ゴジラ) - A monster whose existance was confirmed several decades ago. It often appears to attack human-made energy facilities, such as power stations. This beast's skin is hard enough to endure any attack, and it attacks with its massive tail and by releasing a radiant heat ray from its mouth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, higher with Power-Ups Name: Godzilla, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla/Super Robot Wars/Neon Genesis Evangelion Gender: Male Age: Several decades Classification: Irradiated Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat (Knows Karate and Hissatsu), Large Size (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Natural Weaponry (Teeth, tail, dorsal fins and claws), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled in stealth, Rage Power (His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, Increase the damage by 45%), Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Damage Reduction (Reduces damage by 90%), Statistics Amplification (Defense increases by 50%, armor increases by 20%, can increase his power attack every certain amount of damage he recives), Aura, Damage Boost (Damage increases by 50%), Super Roar (Causes serious damage in short distances, It can also attracts his enemies in a provocative way), Healing (Can heal from damage at regular intervals), Heat Manipulation (Emits more than 100,000 degrees Celsius from the mouth), Resistance to the following extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 100,000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone), Fear Manipulation, Fire, Matter Manipulation (Godzilla can survive attacks that can destroy an opponent at the quantum level) and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon). Attack Potency: At least Universe level (Despite the combined might of Mazinger Z equiped with the Jet Scrander, the EVA units Zero, 01, 02, 03, two Mechagodzilla units, Hein Helm Olive and the machine beast corps. Godzilla was pretty much close to stomping them. Extremely consistently showed that these Mechas including Mazinger Z are comparable to all major Gundam protagonists in the game like Shining Gundam, Full Armor Unicorn Gundam, God Gundam, etc, who can keep up with Granzeboma. The latter can create the Infinity Big Bang Storm in which The Anti-Spiral grabs two galaxies and fuses them together, with the resulting burst of energy being compared to the Big Bang.), higher with Power-Ups Speed: Massively FTL+ Movement, combat and attack speed (Can kept up with characters capable to cross galaxies within seconds) Lifting Strength: Class M due sheer size Striking Strength: At least Universal Durability: At least Universe level (Godzilla took blows from Maziner Z, fourth EVA units, two Mechagodzillas, Hein Helm and the machine beast corps at same time with little damage), higher with Power-Ups Stamina: Extremely high Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, at least Interplanetary with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: His teeth, tail, dorsal fins and claws Intelligence: Average. Can understand humans and knows complex combat techniques. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Radiant heat ray:' Godzilla's biggest feature is his attack method. Emits more than 100,000 degrees Celsius from the mouth. Famous for its fins emitting light when radiated. While boasting tremendous power and high accuracy, it is often used for air defense such as shooting down enemies flying. Gallery File:SRW_X-Ω_-_Godzilla_Debut_l_スパロボxω_ゴジラ_新規参戦 File:SRW_X-Ω_-_EVA-01_MechaGodzilla_l_スパロボxω_3式機龍乙型_(ゴジラ_新規参戦) File:Super_Robot_Taisen_X-Ω_Godzilla_X_Evangelion_collaboration_Event Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Godzilla Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Crossover Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Rage Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Sound Users Category:Healing Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion